Skip A Beat
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Mingyu dengan kardus di tangan, kehilangan arah hingga si ketua klub tari menemukannya. [Minsoon] #LoveAtFirstSight #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #Kaereosami


**Skip A Beat**

 _by : Kaereosami_

MinSoon (Mingyu x Soonyoung)

.

.

.

* * *

Jum'at sore, pukul tiga hingga enam petang, merupakan jadwal rutin latihan klub tari kampus S.

 **Tidak hadir (tanpa alasan jelas), denda 20.000₩.**

Ancaman tegas bagi para anggota diberlakukan mengingat akhir bulan mereka diundang untuk mengisi acara festival kampus sebelah.

" _Hyung_ , pelan-pelan saja bisa kan?" Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata berujar lantang, sembari menjaga keseimbangan kardus besar yang tengah diangkatnya.

"Tiga menit menuju pukul tiga, Minggu!" Yang lebih tua menimpali tanpa menghentikan kerja kakinya. "Aku tak ingin memberikan 20.000₩ secara cuma-cuma pada Wonwoo. Jadi percepat saja langkahmu."

"Kau sih enak, hanya membawa _paper bag_ itu. Yang kubawa lebih berat berlipat kali jika kau ingin tahu." Pemuda itu berdecak. "Lagipula kenapa aku setuju membawakannya sampai ruangan klubmu begini? Ini sama sekali tidak dekat.."

"Hei anak muda, berhentilah mengeluh dan tolonglah saja kakak sepupu tertampanmu ini, oke? Pastikan kardus ini sampai dengan selamat di ruangan klubku. Kau lurus saja sampai koridor itu, lalu belok kiri. Cabang tiga, pilih kanan. Ruangannya di samping tangga." Pemuda berparas ayu itu menjelaskan dengan tiba-tiba, membuat yang lebih muda mengernyitkan dahi heran. "Aku harus pergi ke sana dulu. Kau lihat dia? Dia yang mengurusi kostum tampil kami nanti, ketua menyuruhku menyelesaikan urusan tentang itu. Aku pergi dulu ya, Kim. Ingat, jangan salah jalan!"

"Dasar Yoon Jeonghan!" Batin si Minggu nelangsa meratapi nasibnya. Tak ada pilihan, ia kembali berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Pelan namun pasti, mengingat arah yang diberikan sebelumnya.

Kim Mingyu itu siswa pintar, hanya masalah arah yang benar tak akan membuatnya kesusahan.

Harusnya seperti itu.

Tapi, sudah hampir lima menit berjalan, ia tak juga menemukan tangga yang dimaksud Jeonghan.

Jujur saja kedua lengannya mulai kebas. Keningnya pun mulai memproduksi keringat, karena percayalah, apapun isi kerdus yang dibawanya, itu berat.

"Erm.. Hei.."

Satu tepukan di bahu hampir saja membuatnya menjatuhkan kardus tersebut. Untung saja refleknya bagus, ditambah bantuan tangan dari orang asing yang mengagetkannya, jadi benda itu tak harus mencium tanah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak seharusnya membuatmu terkejut seperti itu." Pemuda itu mengusap belakang lehernya kikuk, setelah membantu Mingyu menegakkan tubuh tegapnya.

"Tak apa-apa. Untunglah tidak jadi jatuh. Kakak sepupuku pasti akan mem—" Mingyu membeku saat matanya bertemu dengan milik si orang asing. Suaranya tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan, tiba-tiba.

Pemuda yang kemungkinan salah seorang mahasiswa di sana itu tersenyum tipis, "Kau seperti anak hilang. Kupikir kau butuh bantuan.."

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari yang lebih muda, ia menepuk pelan lengannya, "Kau baik-baik, saja?"

Mingyu gelagapan, merasa canggung, lalu salah tingkah. "Itu.. Aku ingin ke ruang klub tari mengantar kardus ini, tapi sepertinya aku kesasar.." Tawa lirih melantun di akhir kalimat.

"Klub tari? Ruangannya ada di gedung seberang. Kebetulan sekali aku akan ke sana. Ayo kutunjukkan tempatnya.." Yang lebih tua terkikik juga.

Mungkin saja ia sedang menertawai Mingyu lebih keras di otaknya, karena si pemuda Kim berjalan jauh berlawanan dengan arah tujuannya.

"Erm.. Itu.. Erm—"

"Soonyoung. Namaku Soonyoung. Panjangnya Kwon Soonyoung, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Soonyoung saja."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, berjalan beriringan dengan yang lebih tua.

"Jadi, Soonyoung-ssi anggota klub juga?" Ia mulai basa-basinya.

"Benar."

"Apa Soonyoung-ssi pernah ditindas ketuanya?"

"Eeh?"

"Sepupuku bilang ketuanya bengis."

"Bengis?"

"Iya. Ia suka menindas anggota yang kurang berbakat. Hobinya meneriaki anggota dan memarahi yang membuat kesalahan kecil sekalipun. Bahkan belakangan, ia juga memeras mereka yang tak bisa hadir saat latihan. Bukankah itu kejam?"

Mendengarnya, pemuda Kwon itu tertawa hingga mata sipitnya hilang; tenggelam dalam gumpalan pipi bulatnya.

 _"Uhh, menggemaskan."_ Mingyu membatin, mencakar kecil ujung kardus yang dibawanya. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu? Aku mendengar berita itu dari sepupuku.." Cicit Mingyu lirih.

"Kau siswa Seoul Broadcasting, kelas tiga, sudah memiliki rencana akan meneruskan kemana?" Soonyoung mengganti topik setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya; memperhatikan seragam yang lebih muda.

"Di sini." Jawabnya langsung tanpa keraguan. _"Selamat tinggal, Jepang!"_ Tambahnya dalam hati, melambaikan tangan pada beasiswanya.

"Pasti menyenangkan mempunyai junior setampan dirimu, Mingyu-ssi." Soonyoung menepuk bahunya dua kali selagi tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

 _"Ya Tuhan, manisnya.. Hentikan hyung, jangan dekat-dekat juga. Aduh jantungku. Aduh.."_ Mingyu berhenti, mematung menatap yang lebih tua.

"MINGYU! KIM MINGYU HEIII!" Suara lantang menghancurkan momennya menatap karya indah sang maha kuasa. Ia mendesis, mengenal betul pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kau terlambat. Aku bahkan lebih dulu sampai di sini. Kau kemana saja, huh?" Jeonghan melipat tangan di depan dada, memberi pandangan membunuh pada sepupunya.

"Aku su—"

"Dia berjalan sampai gedung sebelah, _hyung_. Untung aku bertemu dengannya. Jahat sekali kau membiarkannya sendirian mencari ruangan kita." Soonyoung mengedipkan mata ke arah Mingyu; sengaja memotong pembicaraannya.

Seketika saja Mingyu menelan ludah kasar, jantungnya bertalu dua kali lebih cepat. _"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa mati karena serangan jantung jika terus seperti ini.."_ Ia tersenyum simpul terus-terusan.

"Tapi ketua.. Aku sudah memberi arah dengan jelas padanya.." Jeonghan membela diri.

 _"Tidak, ketua.. Jangan percaya.. Eeh, tunggu, apa? Ketua?"_ Mingyu mendelik tiba-tiba, "Ketua?" Gumamnya lumayan keras.

Soonyoung yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik lagi, "Iya, Mingyu-ssi?" Balasnya dengan senyuman lebar sembari melangkah kembali memasuki ruangan, meninggalkan dua saudara sepupu tersebut berdiri di koridor.

 _"Ya Tuhan.. Dia ketuanya? Aduh.."_

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N: Happy reading ^^


End file.
